


An Unforgettable Night With The 'Winter Soldier'

by hereforstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforstucky/pseuds/hereforstucky
Summary: Steve has to organize Natasha's bachelorette party and he's very horny, so he thinks a stripper is essential. The thing is, this stripper is not like any other. This man is the embodiment of desire. And Steve has an opportunity, so he's not going to miss it.(Or: Natasha's bachelorette party + the sexiest man Steve has ever seen = a night he will never forget.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	An Unforgettable Night With The 'Winter Soldier'

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic, everybody.
> 
> This is an idea that I've had for a long time, that I didn't know exactly how to focus and that I've finally managed to finish. I started writing not too long ago to combat my anxiety, and I'm happy for two reasons. One: because it's being very helpful to me. And two: because I think this story has turned out quite well. Still, as I said in my previous fic, if there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize in advance.
> 
> PS (for your interest): This is how [Bucky](https://i.ibb.co/mNWBp6f/buckyws.png) and [Steve](https://i.ibb.co/cLFvCh0/steve.jpg) look like in this fic (more or less).

“Really, Steve? A stripper? Isn’t that very cliché?”

“Oh, come on Wanda, don’t be a party-pooper.”

Natasha had made it clear: she wasn't going to put a veto. She was completely confident that Steve would organize the best bachelorette party for her. So here’s Steve, searching 'male strippers' on Google.

"Just think about how much fun we are going to have,” Steve says, turning to look at Wanda and raising his eyebrows. “And how much Nat will enjoy it," he adds.

Wanda sits next to him with their cups of wine and chuckles. "Yeah, sure, cause' you’re doing it for Nat.”

Steve _knows_ Natasha is going to have a good time. He walked her to a nightclub just over two years ago and it was one of the funniest nights he can remember. But being honest with himself, he isn’t just doing it for Natasha. It’s been 10 months since he broken up with Brock, almost a year without sex... in conclusion: a long time without seeing a naked, good-looking man who can cheer him up.

After a few links visited without having found the perfect man for what is going to be a night to remember, Steve clicks on a somewhat curious one: marvelboys.com

“Look at this one,” Steve says, pointing at the guy in the third photo. “Star-Lord. Nice body.”

“¿What kind of a stripper name is Star-Lord?” Wanda asks, taking a sip from her cup and looking at the photo.

"It's like… they play comic characters, right? Or at least it's… what I think, looking at the photos.”

“Umm… keep scrolling.”

Steve does so but doesn't see anyone he particularly likes.

"Click there. On the ‘new additions’." Wanda says, taking another sip right after.

Steve clicks and... there he is, the perfect candidate for the perfect night, in the first photo. “Oh, oh… look at this.” Steve tells Wanda, pointing at the screen. “THIS is the one.”

Wanda reads below the image. "Winter Soldier... Yeah, looks like a cute guy."

Steve looks at the photo again. This "Winter Soldier" is standing, holding a weapon in his right hand. His hair is long and he wears it down. He wears a black leather jacket, black cargo pants, a belt with a pair of knifes showing, and black leather boots. Steve doesn’t need to see him naked to know that this man is bulked.

There’s a second photo of his back. But it isn’t his back that gets Steve’s attention. He can't take his eyes off his ass. He urgently has the need to see him without clothes, to touch him, to dip his mouth between those round cheeks.

There’s a third one, a medium close up. And _oh my god,_ Steve thinks. He’s smirking. Steve isn’t exaggerating in thinking that this man has been made by the gods themselves.

"Cute? I would let him split me in half like a pistachio.” Steve murmurs, without taking his eyes off the screen.

Wanda starts laughing, almost spitting the wine out of her mouth. "Steve! God, you’re super horny."

"I'm sorry, but you would be too after all this time.” In fact, he’s not sorry. He means what he has said.

“So… do we choose this one?” Wanda asks.

“Obviously.”

* * *

The day of the bachelorette party arrives. Steve and Wanda go to Natasha's house in the afternoon, they blindfold her, take one of her bikinis and some comfortable nightwear and put her in Steve's car. After half an hour, they reach their destination. Thanks to Steve's job, they have managed to rent a spectacular house for this night. It’s a bit far from other houses so that they can play loud music and not disturb the neighbours. Carol, Darcy, Jane, Maria, Pepper and Hope are already there waiting for them when they arrive.

They have fun in the pool until the sun goes down, have dinner, play music, and play drinking games. Just as they are dancing in the spacious living room, the doorbell rings. Steve tells Wanda to distract Natasha as he slips away to open the door.

Even though he knows what he has hired, Steve can't help but open his eyes widely as he opens the door and looks at that guy. He doesn’t arrive dressed as his character, but with a simple white t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. He also has a backpack on his shoulders.

"Hi… Are you Steve?" The guy asks.

"Yes. It’s me." Steve exclaims quickly, bringing his gaze to the guy’s eyes.

"I'm the stripper. May I come in?"

 _That's just what I want_ , Steve thinks. "Of course, over here." He replies politely instead.

“Thanks.” The guy enters the house. “Wow, this house is great. ¿Is it yours?”

“No, it’s… only rented for this night.” Steve smiles.

“Ah...” The guy says looking around. “Where can I change my clothes?”

“Oh, of course.” Steve guides him to one of the bedrooms. “In this one.”

“Perfect.” He enters the room and starts opening his backpack.

“Excuse me… umm… how are we… gonna do this?” Steve asks, all flushed.

The guy smirks. “I'll be ready in 3 minutes or so. Tell everyone to sit down. I'll make a good entrance.” _God,_ Steve thinks, _this is going to be mind-blowing._

“Do you bring your own music or…” But Steve doesn’t finish his question as the guy nods in response. “Ok, I’ll let you… change and…” Steve leaves the room before saying something else and closes the door, leaving the guy putting on his costume. When he gets to the living room, he turns off the music.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Natasha and Darcy yell in unison.

“I… Sit down please.”

“Why?” Carol asks.

“Umm… I have a surprise for you. Well, Wanda and I have a surprise for you. So please, sit down.” Steve replies, somewhat nervous.

When some of the girls are already sitting, Jane speaks, raising her eyebrows. “It’s a stripper, right?”

Steve grins. And Darcy lets out a little cry. "Yes!"

He looks at Nat, who is already sitting in one of the chairs, looking excited. But… her face is hiding something, and Steve isn't quite sure what it is. "Sounds good to you, right Nat?" Steve asks, hoping she doesn't say ‘no’.

“More than ok.” She crosses her legs and takes a sip from the mojito in her hand. "I'm ready to have some fun."

Steve dims the lights, everyone sits down, and in less than a minute some kind of electronic music starts playing.

Suddenly, the 'Winter Soldier' appears through the door and the girls begin to cheer up and scream. Steve, however, freezes. This guy has barely taken a few steps and Steve’s already aroused. It’s his look. It’s the aura that envelopes him. It’s everything, actually. He’s basically an erotic dream come true.

He starts moving to the beat of the music around the room. He approaches Pepper for a moment. Hope later. Natasha... His movements are hypnotic, mesmerizing. He begins to remove his belt. And all the girls go crazy. The black leather jacket is next. Steve's jaw falls and he just can keep his mouth open. The Soldier turns, facing him, and winks. Steve closes his mouth quickly in embarrassment.

The Soldier takes a spare chair and places it in the center. He then walks around them all following the rhythm and goes back behind the chair as if he’s waiting for someone to sit down on it. Almost all the girls except Wanda start chanting Nat's name. "Come on, Nat." Steve tells her, touching her shoulder. However, Natasha shakes her head laughing.

"Nat, get in the chair." Darcy says out loud.

Natasha looks at the Winter Soldier, and instead of getting up, she tilts her head to Steve's side. Steve frowns not understanding Natasha's gesture and when he looks straight ahead, the guy is right in front of him, offering his hand.

Natasha grins. "Come on, Steve." 

The girls' reaction flares at that moment. Not knowing what to do, he looks up at the guy.

"Oh my god, Steve." Maria says.

"Get up or I'll be the one to do it." Darcy screams.

Jane, Carol, Hope and Pepper are cheering him on. "Steve, Steve, Steve!"

He isn't looking at him in an intimidating way, but in a tender one. Steve is sure that if he refuses, the guy won't mind. _But, we are here to have fun, right?_ Steve thinks.

Finally, and after all the insistence of the girls, he gets up and the Soldier accompanies him to the other chair. At the same time, the rhythm of the music begins to slow down providing that erotic atmosphere.

As soon as he sits down, the Soldier brings his mouth to Steve's ear. “If there's a moment you want to stop, just tell me, ok?” He whispers. And Steve’s unable not to nod.

The Soldier walks around Steve and after a couple of turns, he sits on his lap with his back to him. From that moment on, everything around Steve is as if it doesn't exist. Everything except this guy.

He takes Steve's hands and guides them to his chest. While he holds one of them against one of his pecs, he brings the other down, just under the fabric of his t-shirt. Steve begins to feel the Soldier's abs on his fingertips. As he guides Steve's hand across his body, the Soldier keeps moving his hips on Steve's lap. And Steve, little by little, starts feeling something growing inside his pants.

Seconds later - or maybe minutes, Steve isn't sure - the Soldier grabs his hands again and brings them to his hips. Making sure Steve keeps his hands there, he releases them and takes the opportunity to slowly remove his t-shirt, exposing his muscular back.

After throwing his shirt at Natasha, the Soldier gets up and dances across the room once again. Between claps and cheers, he moves his body like no one Steve has ever seen before. A body that is... just magnificent: a left arm full of tattoos, pecs begging to be squeezed and pink nipples begging to be sucked, an impressive six-pack that looks like it’s been carved by Michelangelo…

The music suddenly stops. That's when the Soldier stands in the center of the room, right in front of Steve, and rips off his pants, leaving him only in a black thong and his boots. The girls go crazy. The music resumes then. He definitely has everything calculated and under control. The Soldier walks over to Steve again and sits back on his lap, but face to face this time. Steve swallows hard when he feels the guy's bulge rubbing against him.

The Soldier then grabs Steve's neck with both hands and leans back, arching his body. Steve can only think of licking all those muscles that, honestly, have nothing to envy his own.

When the guy stands up, he lifts Steve from the chair as well. He steps to the front and Steve’s right behind him. He presses his ass against Steve's erection and guides Steve's right hand up to his hip.

What happens next, Steve could have never imagined. He doesn't know exactly how it happens either because he does it so fast. Steve only knows that the music ends, that the Soldier moves, and that he stands there with the guy’s thong in his hand.

Covering his package with his hand, The Soldier starts thanking everyone for their enthusiasm while the girls clap and shout. Steve, on the other hand, is unable to react for a moment because of such an image in front of him. The guy turns to pick up his clothes from the floor and walks over to Steve. "I hope you liked it, honey."

Steve opens his mouth without thinking. "You have no idea."

A big grin appears in the Soldier’s face. "See you in a moment." And he leaves the living room to enter the room where he had previously put on his costume.

Natasha approaches Steve immediately. "I don't think I've ever seen you look at someone like that in your life."

Steve looks away from the door and looks at Natasha. "What… what the hell, Nat?” He exclaims, still confused. “This… this was supposed to be for you and... what the hell happened?”

Wanda appears by his side. "It's my fault Steve, I'm sorry"

“What do you mean it’s your fault?”

Wanda sighs. “I told her about the stripper the other day by mistake."

"Yes," Natasha continues. "I asked her about it then. And after asking A LOT, she told me that you had chosen a guy who was driving you crazy, so I came up with something.”

Steve frowns, not understanding what she means.

"I asked Wanda for the website, I contacted the Soldier, I told him that I was the bride of the bachelorette party and that I wanted him to pick you out instead of me.”

Steve shakes his head. “Damn…”

Natasha grins. “Well, at least you had a great time, didn’t you?”

“God, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Natasha giggles and stands on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Steve. It’s been really funny. I knew I could trust you."

Steve smiles and hugs her. Who is he going to lie to? He may have been embarrassed, but he has lived one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

He definitely needs something refreshing to calm his heat. Steve is in the kitchen making himself a mojito when he hears someone behind him. "Hey."

It’s not any of the girls. It’s him, the stripper, already in the clothes he had arrived with. "I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I... I’ve had a really good time. Thanks for... well, choosing me."

Steve smiles shyly, but that smile disappears in an instant. _That's all? Is he going to go like this? Goodbye and never see each other again?_ No, Steve can't let him go just like that. He can't just let go of the sexiest man he's ever met. “Umm… would you like a mojito?”

“Oh, I… came in my motorcycle. I shouldn’t…” He replies. However, he must see Steve's disappointed face at his answer and changes his mind. "Well, ok, just one."

Steve nods happily, makes him a mojito, and hands it to him. "Wow, this is really good," he says after taking a sip. Steve thanks him for the compliment and takes his too.

“I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname.”

Steve chuckles. “It’s cool. I like it.”

Bucky blushes at Steve's words and takes another sip.

"Have you been doing this for a long time?" Steve asks, curious to know more about the guy. _Why are you asking that, Steve? Dammit._ "Sorry," Steve says before the guy answers him. "Maybe not the best question, you don't have to answer.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Bucky says calmly. “I started about a year ago. Not on marvelboys. I worked for another website, but I didn't really earn much money. However, not long ago, marvelboys contacted me because they had heard that, well… I was pretty good and they offered me a contract. Much better than the one I had on the other site. So... here we are.”

“Do you like it then?”

"Yeah, it's funny. Besides, that way I can pay for my degree.” Bucky replies.

“A degree? What are you studying? And… how old are you?” Steve asks puzzled.

Bucky laughs. "I'm 27. And I'm studying aerospace engineering."

Steve's eyes widen. "No way!" Of all the answers he could hope for, this is not one of them.

“It’s true.”

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm not taking you for a fool. It's just... wow, it must be difficult, right?"

Bucky takes another sip and lets the glass on the countertop. "Well, yes, but not too much. Sometimes the difficult thing is to combine it with this, but hey, at the end of the day this is what allows me to pay it so…"

"Is there no one to help you… financially? Parents or...?" Steve asks, afraid of getting into very personal ground.

Bucky shakes his head. "No, I left home two years ago. I... told my parents I was gay and... at first everything was fine but…” He stops talking.

Steve feels bad immediately. Bucky’s telling him this because he has asked him. He wants to hug him but maybe it can be inappropriate.

“Well, enough talking about me.” Bucky says, smiling again. “What about you? What do you do for a living, Steve? If you can afford this house...”

Steve chuckles. “I’m a real estate agent. I know the owners of this house cause' they are trying to rent it or sell it so… that’s how I was able to get it for tonight.”

“Oh, interesting.”

“Do you want me to show you the back of the house? There’s a pool, a huge garden, and the views are amazing.”

“Yeah, why not? But I’m sorry to tell you that I don't think I could buy it in like… one hundred years.”

Steve laughs. He puts his glass on the table too and they head out into the garden.

During the day, the views are beautiful. But at night they are something spectacular. “You didn’t lie. This is amazing.” Bucky says, looking at the horizon.

It’s a hot night, but there’s a slight breeze that eases the heat. Steve and Bucky are silent for a moment as they look up at the sky.

"Well Steve,” Bucky says quietly, “I don't want to bother you anymore. I'm sure you'll want to go back to your friends, so I think I should go."

“Don’t, please.” Steve replies quickly. _God, have I sounded desperate?_ Steve thinks. “I mean, you… you don’t bother me. I… Are you going home?” _What the fuck, Steve? Where the hell is he going at 1 am?_

Steve looks flushed at Bucky and flushes even more when he’s looking at him, smirking. Bucky takes a few steps toward Steve, standing just 10 inches from him. "Yeah, I was going to sleep but..." Bucky pauses, licking his upper lip. "If you have a better plan..."

In an instant, the space between them disappears when Steve presses his lips against Bucky's. The kiss is light and soft at first, but Bucky grabs Steve by the t-shirt and pulls him even closer, taking control of the kiss and turning it more passionate.

They break apart for a few seconds, but just enough to keep feeling each other's breath on their lips. "I ..." Steve tries to say. However, before saying another word, Bucky puts his hands around Steve's neck and kisses him hungrily. Right after, Steve places his hands on Bucky's ass as he begins to feel Bucky's tongue work its way into his mouth. Steve feels like he's floating on a cloud of lust. He can taste Bucky and it's amazing. He had been wanting to do this since he saw that photo on the website, but he never thought he would.

After a while feeling the warmth of Bucky’s tongue and the touch of his hands on the back of his neck, Steve is able to take a breath. "God, you have no idea how much I wanted this."

"Trust me, I do," Bucky responds. “From the moment you’ve opened the door, I've been thinking about how kissing you would be like."

Steve smiles and kisses him. "It's been hard..." Bucky says just before Steve kisses him again. "...not to get a boner while I was on your lap."

“God…” Steve sighs. “Do you… do you want to go to one of the rooms?” He asks, unable to tear his gaze from Bucky's lips.

Bucky nods immediately, so Steve takes his hand and they both rush back to the back door of the house. When they enter, they avoid going through the living room, and take the hallway on the other side of the kitchen. However, they don’t manage to go unnoticed, since before getting in the room where Bucky had previously changed his clothes, Wanda comes out of the bathroom at that moment and catches them.

"Oh, hi. I thought you were already gone." Wanda says surprised.

"Umm..." They both say at the same time, looking at each other.

Wanda looks down and sees that they are both holding hands. And Steve blushes not knowing what to say to her. She looks up again and smiles. "Well. I better leave you alone."

"Thanks," Steve replies quietly.

Wanda nods and turns to go back to the living room. Bucky walks into the room and before Steve does too, he calls Wanda, who is already leaving. "Try not to let them interrupt us, please."

Wanda laughs. "Don't worry. Go get him, tiger."

When Steve walks into the room and closes the door behind him, Bucky has already removed his slippers and is taking off his socks. Steve doesn't know if Bucky has felt uncomfortable, so he tries to apologize. But before he blinks, Bucky is gently pushing him against the wall and pressing his lips back to his mouth.

Although it’s difficult for them to stop making out, after about 5 minutes, they manage to undress, except for their trunks. The kisses are rough, desperate. Steve can feel Bucky's cock against his through the fabric. It's big. He can feel it.

Suddenly, Steve stops feeling him. He opens his eyes and sees Bucky slowly going down. "No..." Steve tells him.

Bucky gets back to his feet. "Why?"

"I... I want to suck you. I need to suck you.”

Bucky smiles and Steve pulls him back until his heels touch the bed. Bucky takes off his trunks and lies down. He spreads his legs slightly, leaving enough space in between for Steve to kneel down.

He’s dying to put Bucky's cock in his mouth. However, before going for it, he kisses him on the lips again. On his way down, he stops at his nipples. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your nipples are?" Steve asks Bucky. But before he can answer, Steve puts one of them in his mouth.

"Ah- Steve..." Bucky groans, as he caresses one of Steve's cheeks.

Steve sucks one nipple first, and then moves on to the other. At the same time, he can feel his own cock throbbing, begging for the trunks to be removed, but that would mean giving up on grabbing Bucky's pecs, and he can't allow that.

“Please Steve, I- ah… You said… You said you were going to- ah… suck me off.”

Steve takes his mouth away from the nipple. Bucky is asking for a blowjob and he’s willing to give him the best blowjob of his life.

Placing both of his hands on Bucky's hips, Steve decides to kiss the tip of his cock first. He doesn't stop there, but he kisses the entire shaft multiple times until he reaches the base and his balls. Meanwhile, he doesn't take his eyes off Bucky. And Bucky can't take his eyes off him, either. Steve is able to see fire in his eyes. He feels that no one has ever looked at him with such desire.

With Bucky's multiple moans and pleas, Steve decides not to make him wait any longer and begins to suck slowly. At first he barely gets half in his mouth, but after a minute, he manages to engulf the whole length.

"Holy fuck!" Bucky exclaims.

Steve pulls the cock out of his mouth. "Shhh. I don't want my friends getting in here or asking me questions tomorrow."

"Sorry,” Bucky murmurs. “Keep going, please."

Steve goes back to licking and sucking. Bucky can no longer control himself and despite the pressure Steve is applying with his hands, he manages to move his hips.

Steve gags a bit and pulls back one more time. Bucky is going to apologize again, but Steve doesn't let him. He speaks first. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, don't ya?"

Bucky's eyes widen and he nods.

When Steve puts the cock on his mouth, Bucky grabs him by the hair and starts moving carefully. After a few thrusts, Steve can feel Bucky is close. "Steve," he says, "I'm gonna- I'm-"

As Bucky pulls his cock out of Steve's mouth, Steve grabs it and starts jerking him off.

"In my face, Buck." And that's all Bucky needs to hear to come, not only all over his face but also in his hand and his own abdomen.

Bucky tilts his head back and takes a deep breath. “God.” Steve sits up but still holding his cock. “Are you the same guy thirty minutes ago was incapable of saying a word when I was dancing on his lap?” Bucky asks.

Steve chuckles. "What can I say? You’re so hot. You let me speechless." He says, raising an eyebrow, to which Bucky responds with a chuckle as well.

“Do you have something in your bag to clean all of this?” Steve asks, pointing at his face.

“Yeah, there should be a small towel.”

Steve gets up, opens Bucky's backpack and takes out the towel. He wipes his face, his hand, and then goes back to bed to clean Bucky.

Once Steve is done, Bucky grabs his arms and pulls him down to kiss him. A kiss that doesn’t last long, since he immediately moves his mouth towards Steve's neck and begins to lick right over where the carotid is located.

Steve wants to feel that tongue all over his body. Steve needs Bucky to please him now.

That's when Bucky starts sliding his hands down Steve's back to his ass. He puts his hands inside the fabric of Steve’s trunks and begins to squeeze his buttocks. "Mmm, I'm dying to try how that hole of yours tastes like.”

Steve's cock had been leaking some precome until that moment, but after that statement, his trunks become a mess. "A- are you serious?"

"Honey, asses like yours are hard to find." Bucky confesses, returning his tongue inside Steve’s mouth.

Steve lifts his hips, and without taking his mouth from Bucky's, he manages to remove his underwear.

Consumed by desire, Bucky manages to sit up and places Steve face down on the mattress with ease. Bucky is almost his size, but Steve had been with other men before and none of them had managed to handle him this way. He feels he's not going to last.

"Bucky, I... I need…" He pleads.

Right away, he feels Bucky's hands gripping his buttocks and the heat of his breath on his rim. It doesn't take long for Bucky to start licking in circles around it.

Steve's going to burst. While his cock can't stop rubbing against the mattress, Bucky doesn't slow down but begins to push his tongue into his hole. Steve tries to hold on, but it's impossible for him. Gripping the sheets tightly with both hands, he comes untouched with a guttural groan.

"Oh my..." Steve can hear Bucky saying behind him. "Did you... did you come?"

Steve nods sheepishly. _I wish I had lasted longer_ ; Steve thinks to say. However, Bucky lies on top of him and gives him a kiss on the back of his neck, another just below his ear and another one, finally, on his cheek. "I've never made someone come just by eating their ass before. I... feel flattered, honestly."

That makes Steve laugh, and Bucky joins him.

When they stop laughing, Bucky gives more kisses to Steve on the cheek. And Steve can feel Bucky's hard again. He can feel his cock on top of his ass, ready for more. "Steve, do you want me to...? If not, that's fine..."

"What? Excuse me, but I'm not leaving this house if you haven't fucked me before."

Bucky gets up quickly, goes to his backpack and takes a small bottle of lube and a condom from one of the pockets. When he goes back to bed, Steve is already on his knees with his ass in the air. It doesn't take long for him to spread some lube on his fingers and start opening Steve up.

While Bucky is working his finger in and out of him, all Steve can do is try not to moan out loud. In no time, Bucky finds the exact spot. “Mmm… right there,” Steve whispers.

Bucky adds another finger. “What did you say?” He asks, knowing exactly what Steve has said.

“Jerk. I’m not gonna speak loude-e-e-ah…” Steve doesn't know what Bucky has done with his fingers, but he certainly likes it. "What the hell?"

"Don’t you like it?"

Damn bastard. He's really teasing him. _He must be grinning_ , Steve thinks. If it weren't for the pleasure Bucky is giving him, Steve would hit him. "Yeah, I love it. But please, fuck me now."

"Just one more finger. You're so tight."

Bucky keeps his promise. After adding a third finger and Steve relaxing enough, he puts on the condom, spreads some lube all over his shaft, and presses against Steve's rim.

"Fuck..." Steve moans at the stretch of Bucky’s cock entering him. Even his toes curl with the sensation. It's not painful, though. Bucky goes slow, careful not to hurt him.

“Are you okay? He asks him.

“Yeah” Steve replies. “It’s just… it’s huge.”

Bucky’s hips finally smack against Steve’s ass and Steve gasps. “Yours is bigger.” Bucky says into his ear as he pushes his chest against Steve's back. “Will you let me taste it?”

“Uh-huh.” Steve manages to babble between gasps.

The rhythm of Bucky's thrusts accelerates by the minute. He grabs Steve by the chest and lifts him up. Now they are both kneeling on the bed. Steve grabs the headboard for support, while Bucky hits his ass with his hips harder.

Steve often likes to be in charge, but right now he needs Bucky to do what he wants with him, to talk dirty to him... to ruin him. “Bucky…”

“You good, honey?” Bucky grabs Steve's chin and turns his head so he can kiss his face. “What do you need?”

“More, mo-” Steve can't finish talking. He gasps instead.

Bucky bites Steve’s earlobe. “Is my cock not enough for you?”

Steve tries to shake his head but he can’t as Bucky is still holding his chin. "It’s perfect. Ah- Just… faster, Buck. Faster."

Bucky listens to Steve and his thrusts become erratic. With his other hand, he grabs Steve's cock and starts jerking him off.

“Damn Steve, I- I’m close.”

Steve can't even articulate words anymore. The only thing that escapes from his mouth are unintelligible sounds.

Bucky pushes a few more times and it's enough for him to feel his balls tightening and the come filling the condom. Steve doesn't take much longer. Just ten seconds later, he's coming on Bucky's hand.

After all the euphoria, Bucky can't stand kneeling any longer and sits on his calves. Steve collapses onto his lap, with his cock still inside him.

"Everything ok?" Bucky asks at the same time he gives Steve kisses all over his back.

“More than ok.” Steve declares.

They stay in that position until Steve feels Bucky’s cock softening. Then, he gets up, grabs the towel he had thrown at the floor before and cleans Bucky’s hand. Bucky takes off the condom and throws it into a small trash can by the door.

When Steve lies down on the bed, he looks at Bucky, who is standing in front of the bed staring at him. Maybe asking him to stay the night is too much, but Steve wouldn't like anything more.

"It's a bit late... Do you mind if I stay?"

Steve smiles at the question Bucky's just asked him. Bucky takes that smile as a 'yes, you can stay' and lies with Steve until they both fall asleep.

* * *

Steve wakes up thinking he is living a dream. He cannot believe what happened just hours ago and cannot believe that the most handsome and attractive man he has ever seen is sleeping next to him. Steve wants to wake him up to kiss him, but he can't stop looking at him. Not only he’s sexy, but he's adorable too. And considerate.

Bucky seems to read his mind, because he just wakes up at that moment. Steve looks into his eyes. With all those biceps, deltoids, and thighs, he had barely paid attention to his pretty blue-gray eyes.

“Take a picture and it’ll last longer...” Bucky says smirking.

Steve chuckles. “Sorry, but your eyes are beautiful.”

Bucky leans over to Steve and gives him a tongue kiss. "Thanks, honey."

One kiss becomes two. And three. They are still naked, and Steve feels that if they go on like this for much longer, he’ll get turned on again.

Suddenly, the door opens. "Steve, it's half past eleven." Natasha walks in and turns on the light. "Are you going to get up or...?”

Fortunately, a thin sheet covers their naked bodies. Anyway, it's a surprise for Natasha to find Bucky there because of the way Steve sees her open her eyes.

“Oh god, sorry. I- sorry!” Natasha quickly leaves the room and closes the door. Steve and Bucky stare at each other and start laughing.

"I think we should get up.” Bucky says pushing his lips against Steve’s. “I don't want them to come looking for us again and catch us doing something more… committed.”

Although he would like to stay the rest of the morning there with him, Bucky is right. They both clean up the room and get dressed. When they go out and approach the kitchen, the girls are there and they all turn at the same time.

Darcy is the first to speak. "How are you guys? Did you have fun?”

Steve blushes right away and says nothing. But Bucky does. "A lot, really." He says as he picks up an apple that Wanda offers him.

Luckily for Steve, the girls don't comment much more on their 'funny night' and they don't seem to bother Bucky either. They all clean the house and leave it as they found it when they arrived. Bucky even offers to help.

When it's time to go, both Steve and Bucky wait in front of Bucky's motorcycle while the girls head to the cars.

"I already told you last night, but... I had a really good time, Steve."

"Me too."

They stare at each other. Steve doesn't know what to say. He would like to see him again. _But surely for Bucky it was only a one-night stand, right?_

"Well Bucky, it was nice to meet you." He chooses to say and then shakes his hand.

Bucky looks at him, puzzled. "Um yeah, it was… nice." When Steve is about to leave, Bucky stops him. "Wait Steve."

"What?"

"I don't know, I… thought you would want us to meet again, but..." Bucky shakes his head.

Steve is shocked. "What? Of course I want, I... I thought you wouldn't want to, that this was just a one-night stand."

"And never see someone as amazing as you again? I'm not crazy."

Steve is so happy that he can't hide the smile from him.

"Is it okay if I call you... I don't know, on Tuesday? We can meet for a drink." Bucky suggests.

"Like a date?"

Bucky nods.

"Perfect."

Bucky saves Steve's number on his phone and Steve does the same. Then, he walks up to Steve and kisses him on the cheek. "See you soon."

When they are about to separate, Bucky holds Steve so that he doesn’t leave and he can say one more thing in his ear. "And don't think I've forgotten. I owe you a blowjob."

Bucky puts on his helmet and gets on his motorcycle. Steve stares as he leaves. God, he can't wait for Tuesday to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> PS: And of course, here's a [gif](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ScarceEntireCivet-small.gif).


End file.
